


Cat ears

by just_j



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_j/pseuds/just_j
Summary: The Nekoma Girls and Boys Volleyball Clubs decide to play a practice match against each other. Kuroo approaches you, captain of the Girls Club, with a proposition of a bet for the losing captain.





	Cat ears

**Author's Note:**

> soooo kuroo is my love and i think he’d be really turned on by a girl who plays along with his antics

The chatter in the classroom intensified and you fought the urge to groan when you overheard _why_.

“Is that Kuroo Tetsurou from class 5?”

“And captain of the volleyball club!”

“He’s so hot!”

The girls behind you were not lowering their voices _at all_ and you wanted to turn around and scold them. He did not by any means need more encouragement for his big head. Even after bracing yourself for his approach, he startled you by slamming his hand down on your desk. “Hey, (Y/N).”

You thought your pencil might break in half you were gripping it so hard. Your eyes traveled up his muscular arm to find him towering over you with a smirk on his face. What exactly did he want? From past experience he only ever showed up when he was planning on annoying you; which was happening more frequently recently. “Yes?”

“Did you hear we’re having a practice match with the girls club?”

Your grip loosened on the pencil. He was only here to talk about that? He probably just wanted to get some details straight between captains; you knew he took his role rather seriously. You nodded, “Niko told me at lunch.”

The corners of his lips quirked up and you realized he was _definitely_ planning something. Your eyes narrowed when he leaned toward you; his gaze never leaving yours. You silently cursed your dumb heart for beating furiously against your chest at his proximity. “I have a proposition for you.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

His eyes lit up—pleased that you were interested. He knew you would be; you never backed down from his taunts. It was part of the reason he was so infatuated with you.

“Losing captain has to do something.” He watched as you played with the idea in your head, clearly weighing your options.

Finally, with a mischievous glint in your eye, you said, “Loser has to wear cat ears for a week!”

A laugh bubbled up from his chest—not exactly what he had in mind, but it would do. For now. He straightened and stuck a hand out. “Deal.” You took his outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake; the sly smile across your lips sending his heart into a frenzy. He should probably leave before he gave himself away anymore.

On his way out, you shouted, “You better go buy some!”

He grinned over his shoulder at you. “We’ll see.”

You couldn’t decide what was more annoying; the girls behind you who wouldn’t stop talking about him the rest of the day—or the fact that _you_ couldn’t stop thinking about him either.

* * *

 

On the day of the match, you were sitting with some other members of the girls club outside eating lunch listening to them chat excitedly about the match after school. It was common for the girls club to attend the boys matches to cheer them on and they were eager to get the chance to play against them—yourself included. Your vice-captain, Niko, laughed sheepishly, “I just want to see their muscles up close!”

Someone else pushed her over in the grass. “Don’t get distracted by them!”

You were laughing along with them until you heard a voice directly above you. “Oh…our muscles you say?” Your spine straightened when you recognized the owner of that voice. You tilted your head upwards to find him staring down at you with a devilish grin on his face that ignited your resolve to _not_ be the captain to lose. “Should I make sure we show them off for you? I don’t want to disappoint.” At this point, the other girls were giggling messes; but his attention was solely on you. His words earned him the sight of seeing you playfully stick your tongue out at him while color bloomed on your cheeks. It had definitely been worth coming over here to fluster you.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned down closer to say, “Have you bought your cat ears yet, (Name)-chan?” Immediately, the color on your cheeks intensified and it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen.

“Have you?” You retorted quickly.

Just aiming to bewilder you further, he answered, “I didn’t need to.” He gave you a light wave as he strolled away, leaving you with the image of him sporting cat ears burning through your mind.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Niko burst, “What the heck was that about!”

“Kuroo and I made a bet that the losing captain would have to wear cat ears for a week,” you explained; your face still flushed from the encounter. He always knew how to get you worked up, but in doing so he didn’t realize was that he had made you even more determined to beat him. “Please don’t get too distracted by their muscles,” you pleaded, grasping Niko’s hands between your own. “Don’t let your captain wear cat ears for a week!”

* * *

 

He was infuriating as a middle blocker. As much as you hated every time he blocked your spike, you couldn’t help but think he was masterful at it. What was more annoying; was that every time you met him in a mid-air battle, he would give you a little smirk that sent all rational thought out the window. As much as you harped on your teammates to not get distracted—you were failing in the regard. Without being told, your eyes would drift to him during the game; even if he wasn’t doing anything. You thought you might die on the spot when he’d come down from a block and his shirt would lift upwards revealing his toned mid-riff or his shorts would ride up a little, exposing annoyingly muscular thighs.

He was taking great pleasure in the fact he was successfully riling you up. Whenever you would get a spike in past him; you would let out a victory cry that kept his heart racing. He was so captivated by your passion and vigor, even when the girls team lost the first game you were able to pick them back up enough that the girls team returned to the second game with a _vengeance_. You were serving at match point, and with unparalleled confidence, you held the ball out in his direction—your gaze pinning him where he stood and delivered a killer jump serve that won you the game.

In the third game, it was like you had zeroed in on each other. Every spike, every serve; he was there to block and receive. It was driving you crazy. What you didn’t know was that you were having the same effect on him. The two teams fought valiantly for match point, hiking the score into the twenties until finally, the boys prevailed 23-21.

Your friends apologized profusely at the loss, but you didn’t blame them. It had been your silly bet to begin with and they had played hard and well. You weren’t going to give him the pleasure of seeing you back down, so you defiantly held his stare when you shook hands—unknowingly sending lightning through him while you did so.

After everything was cleaned up and people were heading home, he waited for you at the door. Standing casually leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, he watched you bid your friends goodbye and the stride straight over to him. “Care to walk together?” He asked; his eyes dancing. You huffed and walked through the door, prompting him to follow you.

You walked in silence together until you said begrudgingly, “So when should I start wearing them? Tomorrow?”

He paused, steeling his courage. “How about you go on a date with me instead?”

You stopped abruptly.

_What?_

He stood beside you, waiting patiently for your response while his nerves knotted up inside him. Had he misinterpreted your blushes and sneaked glances over the years you’d known each other?

Slowly, you looked up at him through your eyelashes and he was afraid you might hear his heart beating wildly against his chest in the quiet of the night. “You wear the cat ears and I’ll do it,” you said with eyes gleaming.

Oh—he was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @haikyuu-scenarios-drabbles


End file.
